


gold

by Dreamicide



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: Gold. His voice was like gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> notes: based on a legend of zelda opera au by [@dasseinhundin](http://tmblr.co/mbg7N6Qe9_F72oxICjs8ECw) and [@queakenstein](http://tmblr.co/miwb63gPRmfNNSgRFMXQzCA). it would be a great multi-chapter fic, but i don’t plan on writing any more after this, though. this was actually written a year ago and i'm only just now posting it on here lol.
> 
> * * *

Zelda blew warm air into her cupped hands and wrapped her purple peacoat tighter as she entered the theater from the backstage door. She briskly made her way to the green room, reaching out to turn on various lights and prepare the coffee machine before pulling off her knit beanie and shaking the snowflakes out of her hair. Her fingers drummed a familiar beat against the table as she waited for her coffee, lips mouthing lines and lyrics and twitching into a frown whenever she failed to remember one. It was only barely beginning to show light outside by the time Zelda finished her coffee and left the room.

She had only recently implemented the morning ritual into her schedule, after finally reaching one step closer to her dream by making one of the lead roles for their next opera performance. It was just the confidence boost she needed to motivate herself into practicing even more hours of the day, but living in a small apartment crammed with a roommate didn’t provide as many opportunities as she liked. The stage was free in the morning, however, giving her just the privacy and acoustics she needed.

If only her co-star took their parts as seriously as she did. Zelda’s expression soured as she passed the calling board, listing everyone’s roles and contact information. Just below Zelda’s name was Groose. How he got the part, she couldn’t say. While he did have the acting and grandeur, his voice left much to be desired, and he seemed much more interested in trying to woo her than actually learning his lines. Zelda couldn’t help but wonder if the casting was intentional, as both lead roles were rookies, and that the director simply didn’t expect much out of this production. While a bit insulted, such thoughts only drove her to practice more, to prove herself worthy for the future.

For now, she would simply have to try her patience with Groose. Her lips contorted into another grimace.

As she made a turn down the hallway, her ears pricked up at the distant sound of singing coming from the wing she was heading towards. Zelda slowed to a stop, raising her eyebrows. She’d never seen anyone else here in these hours of the morning, aside from the occasional janitor. Not that she was particularly miffed about having to share the stage–she could always use pointers and advice, and judging by the sound, it was one of the more talented members of the theater.

Actually, the more she listened, the less she was able to pinpoint the voice to a name. She’d heard all her fellow actors sing at one point, and this was unlike any she had ever heard. Surely she would have remembered such a wonderful voice!

Now incredibly curious, Zelda slowly made her way down to the door to the wing and opened it as quietly as possible, peeking through the gap. The mysterious man continued on unaware, and she cautiously slipped inside. His voice rang throughout the theater stronger than ever, and somehow left Zelda even more speechless as she let the lyrics wash over her. It was far more intense up close than hearing from down the hall.

His voice was like gold, being poured into a mold and ringing with an ethereal light. Zelda simply couldn’t think of any adequate words to describe it other than that. Gold. His voice was gold. The sound seemed to resonate directly to her own heart, covering her lips with her hands as she realized she was on the verge of tearing up as he reached a crescendo. If her throat hadn’t been dangerously close to closing up, she would have wanted to sing with him. What she wouldn’t give to replace the likes of Groose with such a voice for her upcoming performance!

Unable to resist the mystery any longer, Zelda turned to peer from behind one of the drawn curtains. The sight that greeted her made her jaw drop.

It was a _janitor_. One that Zelda had even seen around the theater every once in a while, though she never once bothered to glance at his name tag. He never chatted with his coworkers or any other staff–she was actually rather certain she’d never heard a single word spoken out of him. But it was definitely him singing, his lips gracefully forming the words and dirty blond hair framing over his face as he mopped the stage floors. Despite her shock, Zelda couldn’t bring herself to interrupt. She stayed rooted to her spot, eyes sparkling in awe as he carried on with his work none the wiser.

Zelda drank in his voice for the rest of the song, and then he finally slowed to a finish. Beside herself, she immediately began clapping almost madly, causing the man to abruptly jump in his spot and almost drop his mop as he whipped his head around, eyes wide.

“Where on earth did you learn to _sing_ like that?” Zelda demanded breathlessly, stepping away from her hiding place to meet him halfway across the stage.

The man–a single glance to the name tag clipped on his uniform revealed his name as Link–sputtered, his mouth opening and closing as he backed away. His face was red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“That was the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard!” continued Zelda, “You could easily become our _primo uomo_ if you auditioned! Why on earth are you cleaning up after our performances; you should be leading them!”

Link appeared a fish gasping out of water, and steam would surely pour out of his ears if he reddened any further. He gripped the handle of his mop until his knuckles turned white, continuing to back away as Zelda only stepped closer, oblivious.

“Well?” she said, frowning. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

At first Link actually shook his head, but then swallowed as he averted his blue eyes. His voice was much quieter than before. “Thank you, Miss Zelda, but… I uh…”

“Why are you mumbling?” Suddenly aware of her continual stern demands, Zelda had to silently concede that maybe her friends did have a point when they teasingly nicknamed her Princess.

It was like she startled a deer. With no way to reasonably end the conversation and leave, Link abruptly dropped the mop, tripped over the water bucket, and scrambled off the stage, desperate for escape. Zelda stood dumbfounded as she heard him trip over other various props in the other wing, breaking a pot or two before finally slamming the door shut behind him and running off, leaving her alone.

She had to give herself a minute to process what just happened. Glancing at the spilled water all over the floor, Zelda sighed and bent down to clean up his mess. She was going to have to seek him out again later, and she couldn’t have him fired for slacking off if she wanted to do so.

She didn’t realize until several hours afterwards that he’d already knew her name.


End file.
